NIVIUS Uprising
Nivius: Uprising ''is a fighting role-playing video game being developed by NetherRealm Studios for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows. It is scheduled to be released in 2018. Gameplay ''NIVIUS: Uprising features numerous gameplay mechanics from other NetherRealm developed games including environment interaction, stage transitions, clashes, and character traits. The trait system provides a temporary buff or ability that compliments each character's playstyle. The super meter allows players to execute enhanced special moves and unlock powerful "super moves" when fully charged. Players can expend their meter to perform new techniques, such as an evasive forward roll, which provides a way to overcome enemy keep-away tactics, or an air recovery, which lets characters escape an opponent's combo early. Every playable fighter is given four base stats: strength, defense, health, and ability, the latter of which impacts special attacks. As players collect experience points and subsequently level up, their characters' base stats will increase. Players can enhance their base stats even further by equipping gear obtained through completing challenges labeled the 'Finest Challenges', which also lets players customize the look of their characters. Rarer gear can include one or more bonus augmentations, which range from new visual effects for special moves to higher yields of in-game currency or experience points. Players can receive additional bonuses by equipping their characters with all five pieces of a single gear set. Each character has five equipment slots for donning new costume pieces, which include their head, torso, arms, legs, and an accessory; two ability slots for equipping new or modified special attacks; and one shader slot for altering their color scheme. The game will also include five separate gear loadouts for each character, allowing players to switch between their setups at the beginning of each match. A new feature in the game is the "tag team" mode, matches involve each player selecting two fighters to fight with. Players are able to switch their fighters out at any time, allowing the inactive character to gradually recover some life they might have lost. At certain points, an inactive character's life bar may flash, giving them a temporary boost in strength if they are tagged in. If the life bar of either of a player's fighters runs out, that player loses the round. If time runs out, the player who has the most cumulative life remaining among their fighters wins the round. Tag gameplay allows for extended tag combos and combined moves. New techniques include combined tag throws which, if timed properly, can be escaped from. The game features various modes, allowing players to choose between Tag Team (2 vs 2), Single (1 vs 1), or Handicap Matches ( 2 vs 1 or 1 vs 2), options for four players to play in a single match, and various online modes. Along with returning modes such as Arcade, Versus, Team Battle, Time Attack and Survival, and a training simulator mode where the player can go through various challenges to practice. Tag combos (referred to as "Tag Assaults") can be done simultaneously with both characters participating in the combo at the same time. The game inherits gameplay features from Tekken 6, such as "Bound" hits (hits that slam an airborne opponent to the ground and stun them so combos can be extended) and walled arenas, some of which featuring walls and floors that can be broken through during the fight. Character customization is also featured, similar to past Tekken games. In addition to the campaign, online, and arcade modes, NIVIUS'': Uprising'' features the "Multiverse" mode. Similar to the "Living Towers" mode from NetherRealm's previous title, Mortal Kombat X, the Multiverse allows players to travel through series of parallel worlds within the OCVerse and battle against opponents with various handicaps, stipulations, and goals. Online multiplayer will feature the option to disable Gear System upgrades and modifications, reducing all base stats to their default levels, turning any equipped gear into purely cosmetic items, and providing more balanced gameplay for competitive matches. The online mode also allows players to form "Super Teams", with their own custom names and logos, with up to 50 other people being able to join the team. Members can collaborate to complete daily and weekly cooperative objectives to earn and share gear exclusive to team gameplay and climb the worldwide leaderboards, as well as competing in tournaments.